


Anatomy

by tscHQ (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Hinata can't seem to remember where body parts go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

Kuroo pressed lazy kisses to Kenma’s neck as he fought off sleep that was trying to wash over him. He was worn out from their previous activities, but he wasn’t ready to sleep yet, especially while the room was lit up by the light of Kenma’s PSP. Kuroo continued his actions, receiving quiet purrs of appreciation from the other boy until he heard a noise at the apartment door.

“That might be Shouyou.” Kenma said quietly, not breaking away from his game. “I got a message earlier saying his party was closer to our apartment than his dorm.”

Kuroo hummed softly and kissed Kenma’s neck again as the noise at the door came back after a brief pause. There was a quiet thud and what sounded like a cat scratching. Pressing one last kiss to the skin in front of him, Kuroo pushed himself up and out of bed. He threw on his discarded sweatpants before ambling towards the door; sleep still trying to fight him as he padded through the dark apartment.

The scratching at the door got louder as he got closer, and as soon as he opened said door, a small orange floof fell into his bare chest. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the sight as Hinata sighed, content.

Kuroo could smell the alcohol radiating off of the younger boy, and he wasn’t surprised. Hinata had been excited about the party for the entire week, but he hadn’t been expecting him to be quiet so drunk.

Hinata shuffled on his feet a bit before Kuroo made the executive decision to throw him over his shoulder. The smaller boy yelped somewhat quietly, and after kicking the door closed and locking it with his free hand, Kuroo made their way to the living room. There had been a brief moment where he wanted to throw Hinata down on the couch, but with hiccups starting to escape him, he knew that would probably be a bad choice. Gently, Kuroo set the smaller boy down on the cushions.

“Where’s Kenma?” Hinata asked, a slight slur in his speech.

Kuroo hummed with a smirk on his face. “You know the rule, Sho.”

Kenma wasn’t fond of alcohol, though he didn’t necessarily disapprove of it. The smell made him queasy, and as much as he loved both Kuroo and Hinata, he just couldn’t share the bed with either of them when they had been drinking.

The reminder of the rule, however, still made Hinata pout. “You’ll get to see him in the morning.” Kuroo quietly added on, and the boy smiled once more.

“But Tetsuuuuuu, you’re heeeeere.” Hinata whined, as though the sudden realization hit him in that moment.

“Yes, here I am. You showed up at our door at three o’clock in the morning, of course I’m here.”

Hinata reached out then and pulled Kuroo down onto the couch, pushing himself up from his position on his back to get into the older boy’s lap. He let his arms slink around the other’s neck as he tried to focus on Kuroo. Kuroo could see the haze in his eyes as he tried to do so, but he was still more or less functioning despite the wobbles he had while straddling his lap. Kuroo let his arms wrap around Hinata’s waist in case he became too unsteady.

“How much did you drink?” Kuroo asked, raising his eyebrow. It usually took a lot more for Hinata to be so forward with Kuroo. The three had been in a relationship for the better part of the year, and Hinata still found himself unsure about how to act around Kuroo, despite telling him that everything was fine.

Hinata looked down at his hand and tried to count, and ended up laughing at himself as he held up five fingers.

“You’re such a lightweight, Sho.” Kuroo said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Tetsu are you from Tennessee?” Hinata asked suddenly, taking Kuroo by surprise. There was another smirk tugging at his lips.

“You don’t need to use pick up lines on me you—”

“Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

“Shouyou, pick up lines aren’t for established—”

“Are your legs tired?”

“Well, you _are_ sitting on them…”

“Cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

“Hinata I swear to god.”

“Are those—”

Before Hinata could even ask if he was wearing space pants, Kuroo surged up and let their lips collide to shut him up. And surprisingly, Hinata opens up into the kiss almost immediately and tugs Kuroo back. Kuroo complies and continues the kiss as he lets Hinata fall onto his back on the couch. He moves up the boy’s small body and presses his tongue into the other’s mouth, tasting the alcohol and what seemed like a hint of smoke.

As the kiss continued and became more heated, which wasn’t exactly Kuroo’s intention, he felt Hinata’s hands move down his sides, callused finger tips trailing down his skin towards his hips. They danced around the waistband of his sweatpants for a moment, as though Hinata suddenly had realized what was going on. Kuroo could sense the hesitation through the touch and he turned his head, deepening the kiss even more, which seemed to spur Hinata forward.

The younger boy’s fingers dipped below the waistband, followed by the rest of his hands. He moved over Kuroo’s back and slowly down to take a good handful of his ass in both hands, squeezing gently. Though, where Kuroo couldn’t help but groan, Hinata pulled back with wide eyes, as though he’d just seen a ghost.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, deeply concerned. What had his ass done to receive such an expression?

“Tetsu, I don’t mean to alarm you.” Hinata said, a slur still in his speech but tone completely serious. In fact, Kuroo was sure he’d never heard the boy so serious before in his life.

“What is it?”

“Your dick. Your dick is _missing_.”

It took Kuroo a few moments to register the completely ridiculous thing that he had been told and he had to force himself to bite his tongue from laughing, because his brilliant boyfriend was currently in an anatomy _class._

“Shouyou, I don’t mean to alarm you either.” Kuroo started, a playful grin on his face, as he couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. “But that’s my ass.”

But Hinata, being as stubborn as ever, was positive that Kuroo’s dick was still missing regardless. Kuroo sighed and shook his head, deciding this was as far as the night was going to go for him.

“If you get some rest now, I will prove my dick isn’t missing in the morning.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was because Hinata was drunk, or straight up horny, or what, but the grin on his face was as bright as any when Kenma would agree to toss for him.

“You got it dude.”

Kuroo pushed himself off of the couch and let Hinata settle back into the cushions. He found a bucket under the sink in the kitchen, and with it he brought out a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers for Hinata. He set the bucket beside the couch and the water and pills on the table before pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. Hinata was already half way asleep by the time Kuroo made his way back to the bedroom.

Kenma was still propped up in bed with his video games, eyes flicking to the door when Kuroo walked in.

“Hinata grabbed my ass and believes my dick is missing.” Kuroo said as he slipped back into bed, lying on his back with his head turned up to look at Kenma.

He could see Kenma raise his eyebrow at the statement. “Well, your dick was there like an hour ago, so…”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the last prompt in my inbox, HALLELUJAH!!!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
